The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sidalcea plant, botanically known as Sidalcea oregana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Little Princessxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hummelo, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop compact Sidalcea cultivars.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1994 of two unidentified seedling selections of Sidalcea oregana. 
The cultivar xe2x80x98Little Princessxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings and root divisions harvested at Hummelo, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Sidalcea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Little Princessxe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Little Princessxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Little Princessxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright plant habit.
2. Compact growth habit.
3. Very freely and uniformly flowering.
4. Attractive large light pink-colored flowers.
Compared to plants of the parent seedling selections, plants of the new Sidalcea are more compact, shorter and have lighter pink flowers.
Plants of the new Sidalcea can also be compared to the Sidalcea oregana cultivar xe2x80x98My Lovexe2x80x99, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hummelo, The Netherlands, plants of the new Sidalcea are more compact, shorter and differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98My Lovexe2x80x99 in flower shape.